Rachel In Wonderland
by VinoTheRailTracer
Summary: Rachel follows Czeslaw through the China Town Streets only to drop down into this Strange world... Chapter Two: In The Flower Forest
1. Chapter One: Through the Rabbit Hole

Chapter One: Through the rabbit hole… aka manhole.

Today the Daily Days was very quiet. Rachel was signing some paperwork at her desk; her honey eyes were growing tired as she looked over the last document. Sighing she finished reading it over and signed her name at the bottom. As she set the paper down she decided to rest her eyes a bit.

Laying her head on the desk she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. When she awoke she noticed Czeslaw standing in front of her. This would be normal other than the fact that he had White Rabbit ears a waist coat and a pocket watch. He was shifting from foot to foot, mumbling "I'm late, I'm late" under his breath.

His eyes were frantic, shifting quickly from side to side. He suddenly jumped into the air, and screamed "I'm late; I'm late for a very important date!" Rachel raised a brow, and stood from her desk. Hoping to calm the boy, she reached for him slowly.

As she did Czeslaw bolted through the door out of the Daily Days and into the open streets of China Town. She followed him into the streets. "Czeslaw calm down." She said but he didn't seem to hear her as he continued to run. She ran after him, "Czes! Hey Czes slow down!" The suddenly Czeslaw disappeared.

Stopping suddenly she looked around. "Where could he have gone?" She asked herself. She looked left, right, up and then down. When she looked down, she noticed an open manhole. She got on a knee in front of the manhole.

"Did he go down?" She asked herself as she leaned closer trying to get a closer look into the manhole. Suddenly her hand slip and she went forward into the dark manhole. Rachel screamed and tried to grab onto something but there was nothing to grab onto. Her only light of the China Town streets started to fade.

Suddenly blue, purple, and green lights began to flash. Random objects were flying around her head. A piano crossed her vision and started playing random keys by its self. She looked down but there seemed to be no end to this ever-continuing fall. She ducked as a jar flew at her head. Her bandana had disappeared when she started her fall; her medium hair flying around her face. All of a sudden the ground seemed closer.

She began to worry, "I'm going to be killed!" She screamed and closed her eyes, but then she noticed she landed onto something soft before being forced through a wall. When she opened her eyes she noticed a chandelier hanging upside down… but then she thought for a moment.

_How is fire burning upside down and still standing straight? _Then she realized the chandelier wasn't upside down **SHE** was. As soon as she realized this she fell to what she now realized as the ground. She grunted in pain and stood up.

Looking around the room, she noticed there were no windows but there were a few doors and a curtain. She ran to the first door she saw, intricate double oak doors with a carving of a giant shot gun on it. She pulled and twisted the door handle but the door didn't budge. She ran to the next door, a cedar looking door and was busted and damaged, it was painted blue and purple.

Rachel stared at the door for a second and traced the wrench that was carved into it. Then she reached for the silver handle and turned it. Nothing happened. She pushed and pulled but it was the same as the other door. She turned to the last door in the room. It was very simple, and had the word "HOME" carved into it. Excitement overwhelmed her.

She yanked at the handle, and to her surprise it broke off. She looked at the simple golden door handle. "How am I supposed to get home now?" She asked herself. She looked around the room once more. She noticed a glass table that she was certain wasn't there before. Rachel walked to the table and found a key.

Excitement flooded her once more. She ran and tried the key on every single door, including the one with the handle she broke. But to her frustration the key didn't work in any of them. She sighed. "I'm stuck in this room aren't I?" She said to herself, but she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She turned and looked at the curtain.

She walked over to the curtain and brushed it aside. Noticing a small door she kneeled down and tried the key in that one. The door unlocked. Her eyes light up and she opened the door and saw a beautiful forest. She could smell the fresh air. But she noticed one thing. The door was just barely bigger than her head; there is no way she could actually fit through it. She stood up and let the door close. "There has to be another way out." She said.

Then she heard a clatter, which sounded like glass hitting glass. She looked back at the table and noticed a bottle on the table. She pushed herself off the ground and walked to the table. She grabbed the bottle that was full of brownish-black liquid. There was a tag on it, on one said it was blank but on the back it said "Please drink me" in perfect black cursive ink. "Well it did ask nicely…."

She pulled the stopper out and drank it. She almost gagged at the taste. It tasted like blood. She put the bottle back down along with the key. "No more of that…." The room seemed to be growing; no she seemed to be shrinking. She reached for the key but the table was already too large. Once she was done shrinking she kicked the table, but only ended up hurting herself and wincing.

She looked at the door and her eyes widen. "Wait… I'm the perfect height for the door now! But I forgot the key up there, oh what to do now?" She jumped when a box appeared in front of her. She opened the small box and opened it. Rachel pulled out the small cake. It had "Eat me" written on it. "No please this time? Well if drinks make me shrink then maybe food…. Maybe food makes me grow!"

She took a small bite wary of the taste. Her eyes widen at the delicious flavor and began eating more and more. "It tastes like apple tart, no some sort of pasta, oh or a nice red wine, Wait no… garlic bread, pasta sauce." With everything she said she grew and grew till she hit her head on the ceiling of the room. "Oh… well… food does make you grow… but now I'm too big to fit through the door."

But looking down on the table she noticed the key and drink (that tastes like blood) was still there. Getting an idea she grabbed the key and wrinkled her nose as she drank from the bottle once more. She felt herself shrinking this time, and found herself naked on the ground. "My clothes must have ripped off from all this shrinking and growing… I need some type of clothing."

She felt around in her green fatigues trying to find something to cover herself up, when she felt something out of the ordinary. Pulling out a frilly and lacy blue dress with stockings and red mary-janes, and she sweat dropped "Why do I feel like Claire is setting me up?"

Figuring it's the only clothes she is going to find she put the stockings and dress on sliding the shoes on. She picked up the key that she had set down while she was getting dressed and walked over to the door. Sliding the key into the lock and unlocking it, she pushed against the door, opening it and taking a step into the beautiful forest.

Once she was far enough into the forest the door shut and closed behind her before it disappeared. "Curiouser and Curiouser…" She said looking around the multi-colored forest.


	2. Chapter 2: In The Flower Forest

Chapter 2: In the Flower Forest

As Rachel walked through the vivid forest, her ears picked up the harmonious tone of music and singing coming from a few feet ahead. Upon investigating this she noticed Carol, and two other people she has never met. They seemed to be extremely cheerful and excitable, with petal-like flowers dressing their heads.

A girl with fiery red flower petals turned to Rachel, giving a curious glance over the new arrival. "Oh… My what kind of flower are you? I've never seen a flower with petals like this." The petaled-hair flower girl asked. "Oh I uhm… Carol what's going on?"

Rachel asked looking over at the now petal haired girl. Carol tilted her head. "Huh? How do you know me, strange flower?" She asked curiously. Rachel blinked. "Carol, it's me Rachel…" she said. The two flower girls exchanged a look.

"Rachel is an odd name for a flower!" The two girls said together and giggled. Rachel puffed out her porcelain cheeks and stomped her foot. "I. Am. NOT. A. FLOWER!" Rachel said getting a bit mad. Carol looked over to the other girl.

"Did you hear that Claudia? She said she's not a flower!" Carol said in an arrogant way. "Well what is she then?" The 'girl' named Claudia said. "I'm a woman!" Rachel's eye twitch, she found the girl more annoying than Nicholas.

The fiery red-petaled girl snorted. "Foolish weed, I was not talking to you!" She said glaring at Rachel. Carol gasped. "A WEED, SHES A WEED! We can't have a weed in the garden!" Carol said freaking out. Claudia started trying to shoo her out screaming "WEED WEED!"

Rachel was pushed out of the garden as she heard the loud screams from the two girls. Rachel covered her ears, as she walked farther away from the mean flowers. "Well that was very rude…." She said when she finally uncovered her ears.

As she looked around the bright forest she was suddenly upset. "I'm lost… oh deary me I'm lost." She said. "Oh me-oh-my, what is that phrase that is said when one is lost… When you're lost…. Oh… what is it… OH! That's right! Hug a tree!"

She walked to the nearest tree and wrapped her arms around it. She didn't know how long she stood hugging the tree till she heard a familiar voice. "Uhm Miss…. Are you lost?" She turned around and stared at this _thing._

"G-Gustav what's wrong with your body?" She stared at the plump and feathered frame of Gustav St. Germain; he held a wooden cane in his hand and his eye glass hang loosely on his… well beak. "Silly girl, have some grace about yourself!

If you want to find the right path… use your mind!" And with that the odd looking Vice President turned on his talon and walked/hobbled away swiftly. Rachel blinked in surprise. "What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel said annoyed. She sat on the ground and thought for a moment. "To find the right path I have to think?"

As she was thinking a path seemed to clear itself. "Oh quiet curious!" She said and walked through the path. As she walked farther down the path smoke started to cloud her vision. Rachel coughed as smoke filled her lungs. When the smoke cleared enough she saw a dark figure.

That's the end of chapter two! Sorry it's so short. R&R


End file.
